


Past Influence

by sugarblossom



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Total Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:15:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24698191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarblossom/pseuds/sugarblossom
Summary: It's just another normal day for Ash. Wake up, brush his teeth, change clothes, walk outside to Professor Oak's lab, not realizing he was in the wrong time. Normal.
Relationships: But more:, Ookido Yukinari | Sammy Oak & Satoshi | Ash Ketchum, Ookido Yukinari-hakase | Professor Samuel Oak & Satoshi | Ash Ketchum, Satoshi | Ash Ketchum & Satoshi no Pikachu | Ash Ketchum's Pikachu, technically - Relationship
Comments: 4
Kudos: 105





	Past Influence

Ash yawned. 

Running a hand down Pikachu’s back, Ash opened the lab doors. 

“Professor?” Ash called out, rubbing his eyes. “You said you wanted to talk to me?”

An adult peeked at them from a distance. They all froze.

“... _ Sammy _ ?”

Sammy ran over with a stack of papers in his hands, eyes wide. “Whoa, I can’t believe it! Ash, you’re  _ here _ !” Pikachu stared between Ash and Sammy, ears twitching.

Ash blinked, glancing around the mostly empty lab. A table there, a counter there, a spiral framed on the wall.

“I… ok I guess so!” Pikachu shrugged, cooing to Ash.

“So… why are you here, exactly?” Sammy furrowed his eyebrows. “Did something happen with Celebi?”

“Well, no?” Ash ran a hand through his hair before absentmindedly tickling under Pikachu’s chin. “I don’t know why I’m here. Maybe Celebi was just bored.” They both chuckled. “It’s been a while, huh?”

Setting the papers on a nearby table, Sammy chuckled. “I didn’t expect to see you so soon.”

“I didn’t expect to see you at all!”

Sammy blinked. “Wait, you mean we haven’t met yet in the future?”

Ash flushed in embarrassment. Pikachu snickered, chirping to him. “Shut it Pikachu, you don’t know either!” He turned to Sammy. “We probably did, I just can’t figure out if it’s you or not. You certainly haven’t told me.”

“...Then I’ll make sure not to tell you, so we won’t create a timeline paradox,” Sammy seriously joked.

Ash nodded. Pikachu patted Ash’s cheek, cooing. Ash rolled his eyes in response. “Yeah you’re right, Pikachu, but since when have we  _ ever  _ been normal?”

“And I see you two are still as close as ever,” Sammy noted with a chuckle. “Glad that hadn’t changed!”

“Yeah, he’s my starter after all!” Ash rubbed Pikachu’s cheek. “We didn’t get along at the start, but we’re now best friends!” 

Sammy nodded. “And the fact that you can  _ understand  _ Pikachu?” He fondly sighed. “The relationship between humans and pokemon is so special and interesting! Just look at you two!”

Ash and Pikachu nuzzled cheeks. “We have been through a lot together.”

“Like how we met? That  _ whole  _ event with Celebi?”

They grinned at each other. “Oh yeah definitely! We’ve helped a lot of humans and pokemon, haven’t we, Pikachu?” Pikachu chirped in agreement.

Sweatdropping, Sammy noted, “Doesn’t matter if they’re legendaries, huh? With everything you two must have gone through…” He gripped the edge of the table, staring at the ground. 

“Eh, my friends don’t seem to be too worried abt me, so you shouldn’t worry either.” Ash chuckled to himself, letting Pikachu run back and forth on his shoulders. “Besides, you know I’m still alive up to this point, so that’s something!”

“That’s true.” Sammy glanced off. “Alright, if you’re sure. But how will I know you’ve encountered me in the past- er, future?”

“...I have no clue!”

Pikachu facepalmed. Sammy chuckled, pointing to the back. “Then how about this. I’ll give you something, and when you get back to the future, you give it back to me. Just to signify we met here.”

“Oh cool!” 

They strolled into the living room. Ash and Pikachu both marveled at how much, yet how little, things have changed. Will change? Meh, they didn’t care- whoa, was that a picture of Charizard and Dragonite?

“My cousin opened up a school in Alola recently,” Sammy said, taking out a mini long-necked Exeggutor carved out of wood from a drawer beneath a stack of video games.

“‘Alola’?”

“It’s a region close to Unova.” Ash and Pikachu’s eyes widened. Sammy handed the wooden figure to Ash. “They have all these different regional variants! Like this one!” 

Ash and Pikachu both stared at the Alolan Exeggutor figurine. “Whoa, cool!”

“Yeah, Alola’s a pretty popular vacation spot,” Sammy said, tilting his head. “You don’t seem like the vacation type though. Have you taken a break since we last-”

“I already said not to worry!” Pikachu rolled his eyes.

“But-”

“I got it,  _ mom _ !” Ash said, covering Pikachu’s loud snickers. 

Sammy chuckled. “You can’t embarrass me with that. My students accidentally do that all the time.” Ash stifled a laugh. “Oh, speaking of school, I think you should visit Alola when you get back!” Ash and Pikachu both stared at the wooden figurine, eyes gleaming. “To go to school there, to meet the professor there, to create history, I’m sure you’ll find something to do!”

Ash and Pikachu exchanged a grin. “Sounds good to us!”

Gesturing to the sofas and table, Sammy said, “Please sit down! I’ll get us some tea and you can tell me more about what you’ve been through! I can tell you about that pokedex I’ve been working on!”

“Thank you. Truly.” Sammy tilted his head. Ash stroked Pikachu’s back before hugging him close, staring at the several pokemon senryūs on the table. “I promise we’ll always stay friends, Samuel.”

**Author's Note:**

> Idea partially from the AO3 gang discord chat! <3  
> I hope everyone's been doing alright!


End file.
